Desperate Times
by Anti-Social-Turtle
Summary: When something goes down on the docks, who will Jason turn to for help...?(First GH fic, please R&R)


Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital.

A/N: This is my first attempt at a General Hospital Fanfiction. I used to watch religiously, then stopped sometime after Jason and Courtney's marriage. Starting from the beginning of the Hotel Fire story, I started watching again. If I have some missing pieces or incorrect happenings, please feel free to correct me in reviews, but keep in mind that this IS fiction. Not to mention a soap opera.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

_"…A gun fight on the docks…"_

Faith's words resonated in his head as his cold lips let out a clattery moan. He never liked showing pain. He was the tough one, seemingly invincible to all who knew and loved him. A single bullet in his shoulder wasn't going to stop him.

He pulled himself to a sitting position and waited for his surroundings to stop spinning before he thought rationally again. He had to get help, of some kind, some one.

General Hospital? The hospital would ensure a faster recovery then the last time he'd been shot. But again, the hospital was out of the question. They would call the police, he could have that; Sonny couldn't have that.

Sonny? Carly? No, they were also not an option. Sonny had just given up custody of his children, and both he and Carly were in over their head. They didn't need this on top. But who did?

His head swayed slightly and his right hand grasped his left shoulder. He staggered to his feet upon feeling the sensation of blood seeping through his fingers. He doubted he could make it to his penthouse without Sonny or one of his many guards seeing his injured, bleeding state. Not to mention the fact that he may pass out before he could even get to stop the bleeding.

He needed answers and he needed them fast. His head was at an almost constant dizzy state, his vision spotted on occasion, and his thoughts raced, as did his pulse.

Courtney? Could he go to his wife, whom he undoubtedly still loved?  Of course he COULD, but the more he thought, the less wise it seemed. Faith Rosco had shot him pointblank on the docks while a shipment was coming in. Courtney had said, absolutely no violence at all on the docks, or she would repeal her decision to do business with them. But he wasn't sure she'd use this against him…

Soon it looked like he wasn't going to have a choice.

His little sister came strolling down the docks, arm in arm with her fiancé Nikolas. They were deeply enthralled in each other, an in depth conversation being exchanged. They were talking about a wedding, a life together, but Jason could no long take her words and process them. Everything was soon becoming incomprehensible. 

He desperately tried to be discreet. His body lowered from itself perch away from where he'd been laying on the ground, and walked cautiously towards the happy couple.

"Em…" his voice was as low as his face was pallid. 

Emily looked nervously at Nikolas before running to her brother's side, supporting him on his right side, and guiding him to a near by bench, "My god, Jason!" She exclaimed, half shocked, half scared.

Jason put his head back, trying to clear his mind, "We can't be out here," he disclosed quietly.

This caused Nikolas to take a cautious look around him, over his shoulders, and down the walkway leading to Kelly's. He shook his head, to Emily only.

"Come on Jase, we have to get you to the hospital," Emily persuaded, trying to pull Jason back up. He was dead weight in her arms, but they managed.

"No…no, I can't," he hissed in pain as her hand her hand accidentally came in contact with his wound.

"Sorry," she quickly dejected. 

He nodded and continued, "We can't get the…authorities on this…not with Sonny…Sonny and his…" he spoke slow, and was interrupted by Emily.

"Okay, shhh, don't talk," she soothed, looking to Nikolas for answers. 

He looked around once more before speaking, "Yeah, uh, lets get him to my car…we can go back to Windermere."

Emily opened her mouth to protest, but Jason's weight collapsed onto hers and she realized this was more serious then he led on, "Ok, but we can't take him there."

"Then where?" Nikolas asked, helping Emily carry Jason into the car.

"Courtney." Nikolas nodded to his fiancée and started the car, then handed Emily his cell phone.

**~**~**~**~**~**

"Courtney is here to see you boss," Marco leaned in and informed Sonny. Sonny waved her in and waited for the door to close before speaking.

"Faith giving you problems?" He asked frankly. 

His younger sister folded her arms across her chest and rolled her eyes, "I can take care of myself, Sonny."

"Yeah, maybe you think you can, but from now on…" he was cut off. Courtney's phone blared from her purse. She put up her hand to silence Sonny and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

_"Courtney, it's Emily."_

"Hey, Emily, uh, can this wait? I'm in the middle of something at…"

_"No, it's Jason."_

"What? What happened?" She turned around as if not facing Sonny would prevent him from hearing the conversation. At least her half of it.

Sonny was indeed listening intently to her side of the conversation. His quick wit was putting two and two together, and getting Jason. Although Courtney was careful to avoid the name, Sonny knew that Jason was Emily and Courtney's one common denominator.

"Look, I'm not sure but; he was shot. I didn't want to bring him back to Windermere, incase Helena or Alexis was there… he's refusing to go to the hospital, and he doesn't want Sonny to know either…I don't know what to do…" 

"Actually I'm with him right now. Uh," she thought quickly, resting the palm of her hand against his forehead, then sighing, "Go to my house, I'll meet you there."

She quickly hung up on that note and turned to Sonny, desperately formulating an explanation, "I gotta go." 

Her dodged answer didn't cut it for Sonny and he rebutted, "Where? What's going on?"

"Home, nothing, just something personal, I'll call if I need you," she sneakily made her way towards the door and out into the hallway. Then sped down the stairs and out to her car. 

**~**~**~**~**~**

"I think we should call Sonny," Emily was pacing in front of Nikolas and Courtney, "he could get a doctor…"

"Jason wouldn't want that," Nikolas affirmed.

"You're both right," Courtney sighed and sat down on her couch, "Sonny has a lot on his plate, and Jason wouldn't want him to be involved…but he already is. I'm going to call him." She put her hands by her sides and pushed herself off the couch.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

TBC!


End file.
